Días sin
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Finalizado(qué bien suena eso). Takimi con algo de Takari. Takeru decide darle una segunda oportunidad a la ciudad que tanto le decepcionó ¿Será la compañía lo bastante buena como para convencerle? Delirios de escritor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Días sin**_

_**I**_

A las tres horas de vuelo me empecé a arrepentir.

Tenía abierto mi cuaderno y solo una palabra gritaba en diferentes tamaños "estúpido, estúpido, estúpido". Agarré el bolígrafo y garabateé sobre ellas con fuerza. Me he acostumbrado a llevar siempre algo para escribir, me gusta hacerlo a mano porque se siente más natural. Es maravilloso cuando las frases bailan tan rápido que uno no entiende ni su propia letra, como se siente el dolor de palabras como llanto, escritas con una línea más gruesa de lo habitual. Escritas con interrupciones, porque es difícil.

A veces éstas llegan a traspasan los folios convirtiéndose en más que un vestido, un cuerpo.

O quizás mis amigos tengan razón y simplemente sea una atracción por las cosas antiguas, porque me gusta soñar con épocas en las que no existían los teléfonos y la gente escogía con cautela sus palabras antes de redactar una carta. Qué importa, en cualquier caso, mis anticuados gustos son muy útiles cuando uno se encuentra en un avión y los aparatos electrónicos deben permanecer desconectados.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última página. Temía leerla y darme cuenta de que esa persona no existía ya.

Un avión me parecía un buen lugar para retomar mi afición. Horas eternas de esperable silencio con el asiento vertical, rodeado de desconocidos. La primera tarea de un escritor es la observación. Rostros con diferentes historias, la pareja de novios en su luna de miel, la mujer que coge un vuelo por primera vez para conocer a su nieto, inmigrantes con poco dinero y mucha ilusión o las dos copas de más del treintañero que se enfrenta a sus miedos.

En cambio yo, "estúpido, estúpido, estúpido". Por fin me vino otro pensamiento "La próxima vez que te levantes será para saludar a otro país, la otra cara del mundo." Sí, eso quedaba perfectamente bien escrito. Una letra clara, elegante.

—O para ir al servicio.

Miré de reojo al hombre que acababa de violar mis pensamientos –hay quien puede preguntarse cómo alguien puede creer que lo que piensa es tan maravilloso que necesita ponerlo por escrito–, le sonreí forzadamente y me pegué lo más que pude al asiento mientras aquel hombre se burlaba de las medidas de seguridad de los aviones. Nunca un viaje se me hizo más eterno.

Exceptuando a mi madre, nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Creía que ni siquiera notarían mi ausencia.

—¿Por quieres volver si no te gustó la primera vez?

No contesté, tenía razón. Nueva York me había parecido una ciudad gris y algo sucia. Seguía siendo un misterio por qué había inspirado tantas obras.

—¿Y a tu novia no le importa que vayas con esa chica? —siguió cuestionando mientras yo improvisaba una maleta. Recordando uno de mis libros favoritos, uno debe viajar ligero (1). Llevaba diez quilos con cosas tan dispares como un bañador o un gorro de lana. No sabía lo que podía encontrarme. Ella no me había dado detalles.

—No, mamá —contesté con hartura. Escuché como mi madre siguió hablando por teléfono con una amiga suya, criticando las relaciones liberales de hoy en día. Mi madre, a pesar de autodefinirse como una mujer moderna para su época, detestaba ese tipo de actitudes.

Lo que no le dije es que yo también –más de lo que quería admitir– y que mi cuaderno estaba estancado desde el día que Hikari me dejó.

No se lo dije, ni a ella ni a nadie. Primero debía ser capaz de decírmelo a mí mismo.

Estúpido ¡Estúpido, estúpido! Parecían escritas con humo.

—Nos merecemos disfrutar la vida —recordé.

Por algún motivo que no era capaz de entender, mi exnovia había decidido que la vida conmigo no era suficiente para ella.

Ella había dicho: Ya no es lo mismo que antes.

Todavía recordaba sus palabras, pero no podía escribirlas. No quería entenderlas, no quería verlas durante años y seguir deseando que eso no hubiese pasado nunca. No quería inmortalizarlas, ni tampoco olvidarlas. Me aferraba a ellas porque a partir de ese momento ya no pude recordar otra cosa que su despedida. Solo recordaba que había sido feliz, como quien solo recuerda el final de una película y dice que estuvo bien. Debía ser cierto, no cabía otra explicación para las hojas en blanco. Era incapaz de leer el resto y descubrir mi mentira.

Le pedí explicaciones, por qué había cambiado de opinión tan drásticamente. Hikari no me encajaba en ese comportamiento. Me sentía seguro con ella, jamás intuí nuestro final y eso acabó conmigo. Para mí todo estaba bien, como siempre lo había estado.

—Siento que es todo demasiado previsible.

Creí que era una excusa y me enfadé ¿tantos años y no era capaz de ser sincera?

La llegué a odiar, aunque solo quería que volviera.

Me había tomado aquel viaje como una especie de renacimiento, quizás Nueva York se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Yo me la merecía. Pero no tuve en cuenta que ella estuvo a mi lado la última vez.

Acababa de recordarlo, yo le había dejado la ventanilla y ella respetaba mi intimidad. Sin problemas. Perfecto.

Me encontré sonriendo tontamente al hombre de dudoso olor corporal que insistía en describirme el extraño zumbido de uno de los motores.

Volver a una ciudad que solo podía traerme recuerdos de mi exnovia no se presentaba la mejor de las decisiones. Pero cuando Mimi me ofreció alojarme en su casa durante una semana, no necesité pensarlo mucho. En ese momento era uno de esos patos que tanto llamaron la atención de Holden en Central Park (2). Yo tampoco sé qué pasa con ellos pero una cosa es segura, cuando el lago se hiela, solo queda marcharse o morir. Yo no quería quedarme.

Había leído Brooklyn Follies, Manhattan Transfer y otros tantos de la llamada Generación Perdida. Visto incontables películas de Woody Allen. Y, por qué no decirlo, Friends. Nueva York está en mi cabeza desde que mi madre se aficionó a Frank Sinatra. Nueva York es la ciudad ¿Quién no querría formar parte?

Nueva York es un concepto.

**.***.**

Aterricé. La gente corría en una misma dirección y yo hice lo propio. Mi inglés no es muy bueno pero confiaba en tener suerte. Finalmente me quedé observando como algunos pasajeros eran recibidos por sus seres queridos mientras Mimi no me cogía el teléfono. Me senté en el suelo, confiaba en que apareciera pero según corrían los minutos me parecía más probable pasar una semana vagabundeando en el aeropuerto; no llevaba suficiente dinero como para pagar un hotel.

Por fin me devolvía la llamada.

Mimi pertenece a ese exclusivo grupo de personas con las que la gente no puede enfadarse. Estaba seguro de que su intención era llegar a la hora y darme la mejor de las bienvenidas, pero habría encontrado mil motivos por los que retrasarse. Apenas mantuvimos contacto durante años pero bien sé que nunca podrá cambiar eso. Mi padre es igual.

Miré a mi alrededor y le expliqué dónde estaba.

—Hay cien McDonals, Takeru. Mejor sal y busca dónde están los taxis, te veo allí.

Suspiré resignado y cogí mi mochila. Los diez quilos se acababan de convertir en veinte.

En ese momento solo era otro extranjero más.

Me detuve en frente de los taxis girando sobre mí mismo esperando a que ella me identificara, yo no estaba seguro de reconocerla.

—¡Takeru! —oí y me giré. Una chica rubia agitaba la mano junto uno de los coches.

Me acerqué dudando hasta que pude oír su risa, ya estaba seguro de que era ella.

El primer encuentro debe ser algo así como la primera página de un libro. La primera página lo es todo. Es la clave de la venta.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a tus cambios de peinado.

Mis primeras páginas nunca son lo suficientemente buenas.

—Yo tampoco. Ven, sube, no nos queda tanto tiempo.

Llevé la vista unos segundos a lo que parecía ser Nueva York. Una vez le pregunté a Mimi si pensaba regresar a Japón y ella respondió enigmáticamente que nunca podría estar completamente allí. No lo había entendido hasta ese momento, el mundo es demasiado grande.

Mimi me presentó al taxista como si se tratara de un viejo amigo. Lo llamó John todo el tiempo, porque su verdadero nombre era impronunciable para nosotros.

—No entiende nada de lo que decimos —me dijo como si fuera algo muy divertido—. Le dije que si llegaba a la hora, cuando sea famosa le contrataré de chófer y le compraré el coche que elija. Sería fantástico ¿no? daría trabajo a todos mis amigos y así les tendría cerca siempre.

Creo con toda seguridad, que Mimi me consideraba uno de sus amigos a pesar de tantos años distanciados.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. Le estaba contando a John que me gustaría recibir visitas más a menudo. —Mimi alternaba el idioma como si quisiera que todos formásemos parte de la conversación—. Siempre os estoy invitando y siempre hay mejores cosas que hacer.

El taxista siguió hablando, por el tono de voz intuí que estaba de acuerdo con Mimi.

—Es que no es tan fácil —intervine.

—Sí que es fácil. Tú estás aquí y voy a hacer que jamás olvides Nueva York.

No le dije a Mimi que me daba igual olvidar Nueva York, que solo intentaba escapar de mi vida y que la única razón por la que había podido coger el vuelo era las ofertas del 11S.

—John es un buen taxista —me comentó, yo no podía estar de acuerdo. Los acelerones me tenían aterrorizado— ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? Siempre arranca en naranja.

Mimi volvió a hablar en inglés, John se rió mientras yo veía como nos saltábamos un semáforo.

—¿No estás contento? —me preguntó. Debía llevarlo escrito en la frente.

—Sí, es... no me creo que esté aquí.

—¡Si no te gustó la otra vez!

No recordaba habérselo contado.

—Ya, pero aún así tiene algo especial.

—Es vida.

Asentí a pesar de que había olvidado su significado.

Mimi ordenó parar al taxista y le dejó propina. Al bajar me di cuenta de que era imposible que se conocieran previamente. Decenas de coches idénticos recorrían las calles pitándose unos a otros, probablemente no se volverían a ver jamás. No pude evitar imaginarme todos esos taxis como pequeños pollitos amarillos piando sin parar ¡Ah, si se me diera bien pintar! Es uno de mis sueños frustrados, qué buen pintor soy en mi imaginación.

Me costó adaptarme al paso de Mimi pero era necesario si no quería entorpecer las calles. Era fácil distinguir a los turistas como yo, siempre con la cámara colgando y mirando al cielo. Yo hice lo mismo pero no me pareció impresionante.

—Te voy a llevar al mejor sitio de todo Nueva York.

Sonreí contagiado por su entusiasmo.

Mimi se metió por unas calles más estrechas. Oscuras, malolientes. Las típicas calles que uno desaconsejaría para una chica, pero al parecer el único que tenía miedo era yo.

Se detuvo frente a un puesto de comida rápida. El chico que nos atendió también parecía su mejor amigo. Mimi me señaló mientras hablaba con él.

—Hola amigo —dijo con un acento más que mejorable y me extendió la mano.

—Tres cincuenta —dijo Mimi dándome un bocadillo de bacon—. No encontrarás más por menos.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras de un edificio. Más jóvenes como nosotros hacían lo mismo.

—Pensé que estabas hambriento ¿Prefieres otra cosa?

—Lo estaba, pero creo que es demasiada cantidad para mí. Últimamente no sé dónde está mi apetito.

Mimi acabó su sandwich antes de que yo terminase de hablar.

Dijo una vez más lo mucho que le alegraba verme. Debía ser la quinta vez que lo hacía.

—¿Te pasa algo? —me preguntó.

Yo traté de disimular lo mejor que pude mi falta de ilusión.

—Estoy cansado, ya sabes, el vuelo.

—Claro.

Mimi suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Inconscientemente la imité. Años antes, Hikari se había dado cuenta de que era imposible ver la Luna con tantos rascacielos. Yo no le había prestado atención, pero qué difícil me pareció en ese momento pensar en otra cosa.

—Tengo que contarte algo —me dijo con una sonrisa—, mis padres se separaron el año pasado. Mi madre está con alguien diez años menor y mi padre volvió con su segunda novia.

Permanecí en silencio dudando si Mimi buscaba algún tipo de complicidad por mi parte al ser yo hijo de divorciados.

—Durante un tiempo no hice más que estar enfadada con todo el mundo. Como si todo volviera a ser como antes solo por llorar o romper cosas. Y, bueno, hasta que no comprendí que mi felicidad no dependía de ellos... no fue fácil. Ahora duermo en su habitación y comparto piso con un chico, que duerme en la que antes era mía. Estábamos todos juntos y de pronto es un recuerdo. Así que no hay nada seguro, solo que me toca aguantar ser yo misma para siempre. —Le devolví la sonrisa—. Me gustaría que tú fueras tú mismo.

Perdí todas las dudas acerca de si Mimi sabía que Hikari y yo no estábamos juntos.

Le prometí intentarlo. No era justo que me viera así.

* * *

**Os puedo asegurar que llevaba años pensando en esta combinación, pero jamás encontré una excusa para llevarla a cabo hasta que volví a escuchar "new york, new york" y prácticamente se escribió solo.**

**Todos los datos que doy sobre la ciudad los saqué de Internet, no puedo asegurar que sean ciertos.**

**Está terminado, seré breve publicando. **

**Espero que os guste, pero sobre todo a Hikari Blossom, muy fan de la pareja (tiene un fic largo con ellos, altamente recomendable incluso para quienes odien a los dos)**

**(1). Aquel que quiere viajar feliz, debe viajar ligero - El principito.**

**(2). Holden es el protagonista de "El guardián entre el centeno", que se pregunta adónde van los patos de Central Park cuando el lago se congela.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Días sin**_

_**II**_

Desperté asustado preguntándome en qué momento mi habitación se había convertido en la de un amante del heavy metal. Hasta que lo supe, mi cerebro creyó más sano olvidar el día anterior para poder así descansar. Tardé unos minutos en recordarlo. Hikari había roto conmigo y a mí no se me había ocurrido nada mejor que huir a Nueva York. Cogí mi cuaderno y arranqué la última hoja, no quería volver a ver esos insultos.

_Estúpido_, volví a pensar al darme cuenta de que seguiría viendo los restos de mi acción. Necesitaba otro cuaderno.

Me escribí una nota:

"El próximo que sea de anillas, genio".

No sé si el tono irónico podría considerarse peor insulto.

Pasé la hoja y volví a apoyar el bolígrafo.

"Vuelve". Apenas tocaba la página. La palabra, escrita con una línea imperceptible, había perdido toda esperanza de realizarse. Aunque era lo único que ocupaba mi mente.

Mimi, interrumpiendo absolutamente nada, llamó a la puerta.

—Entra —le dije. Ella me dio los buenos días con su particular sonrisa (hacía tiempo que nadie me sonreía tanto) y se sentó junto a mí.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó apoyando la mano sobre la impersonal portada. Yo agarré mi joya con más fuerza, temía que ella la abriera— ¿Tienes un diario de viaje o algo así?

—Algo así.

—¿Me lo dejarás leer? —preguntó como si notase que se adentraba en mi intimidad.

Me mordí el labio. Nunca nadie lo había leído.

—Cuando esté terminado.

—¿Crees que tardarás mucho? —No le dije que ni siquiera sabía si había empezado alguna vez—. Sería bonito que escribieses de nosotros. —Apreté más el bolígrafo—. De nosotros en Nueva York. Seguro que te inspira.

Me explicó que el mito de Nueva York no solo había inspirado numerosas obras literarias, también pintura, moda, fotografía, música… No quise decirle que, evidentemente, ya sabía todo eso. Se veía feliz contándome todas las curiosidades que conocía.

—Dicen que uno nunca se va del todo de Nueva York.

De pronto, me recordaba a una persona enamorada incapaz de encontrar defectos. Quería sentirme así, aunque solo fuera por una ciudad.

Le dije que intentaría escribir de nosotros en Nueva York, no sé cuántas veces insistió.

—Tienes que prometerlo.

—Lo intentaré —repetí, odio prometer sin estar seguro.

Luego me contó algunas cosas de su compañero de piso. Dormía en ese mismo cuarto pero esos días estaba con unos amigos en otra ciudad.

—¿Cómo se atreve? Le hablé tanto de ti… debería estar aquí para conocerte.

No señalé el hecho de que gracias a mi inglés, lo mismo daba enseñarle una fotografía.

Le pregunté por la extraña decoración. Al parecer, los numerosos posters oscuros que tanto me alarmaron cuando abrí los ojos, le eran útiles a la hora de tapar la pintura rosada que tanto gustaba a Mimi. Una pareja extraña, sin duda.

—¿Cómo a alguien no puede gustarle el rosa? Qué poco gusto. Venga, vístete —apremió dándome una palmada sobre la pierna—, que tenemos mucho por hacer.

La miré fijamente esperando que no me hiciera pedirle que saliera de la habitación. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como percatándose de que no estábamos en el salón.

—Creo que te esperaré fuera.

Pude escucharla canturrear mientras me vestía. No sé lo que decía la canción, pero sin duda derrochaba felicidad.

Mimi tenía una lista de sitios con sus paradas de metro y las horas a las que debíamos ir. Me extrañó tanta planificación por su parte, pero ella me explicó que era cosa de Joe.

—Al final no pudo venir ¡Lástima! Pero estoy tachando algún museo —Mimi releyó la lista, creo que había confiado tanto en el criterio de nuestro amigo que era la primera vez que lo hacía—. Esto tampoco me gusta, ni esto. Este sitio es horrible. En fin, qué desastre.

Arrugó la hoja y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—¿Sabes? —me dijo—. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarnos llevar, que la ciudad nos diga por dónde debemos ir.

Aunque no me apetecía mucho, aquel día visitamos algunos de los barrios de Brooklyn. Mimi decía que era como pasear entre países diferentes, ya que los distintos grupos étnicos solían agruparse por zonas. Algunos llevaban cinco o seis generaciones en el mismo barrio y jamás habían visitado su lugar de origen, pero al parecer mantenían un sentimiento muy grande de grupo.

Yo rechacé esa perspectiva, la invasión de las grandes cadenas de comida rápida, café o moda –entre otros productos–, la convertía en una ciudad corta y pega. Apenas notaba la diferencia de unas calles a otras.

—Es porque lo estás haciendo mal —dijo ella defendiendo a su amor—. Tienes que cerrar los ojos. Vamos, hazme caso. Ciérralos. Dame la mano ¿Hueles eso? Empanadas jamaicanas, auténticas. Escucha, no prestes atención a los coches. Escucha más arriba ¿Oyes la música? Es todo improvisación, jamás volverás a oírla. —Me llevó la mano en otra dirección—. Abre los ojos —en la calle de enfrente había una pequeña librería que yo había pasado por alto al no tener un escaparate colorido— ¿No es genial?

—¿Podemos entrar?

Mimi dio un pequeño brinco y cruzó la calle corriendo sin soltarme la mano.

Jamás había estado en un sitio así antes. Por primera vez me dio lástima no hablar inglés. Conocía algunos autores, pero era impensable leerlos en su idioma original.

—Sí que te gustan los libros.

Yo no apartaba la vista de ellos, ni ella de mí.

—Es que ya no hay sitios así. Ahora los libros se venden en hipermercados. Antes te vendía libros alguien que sabía de ellos. Ahora tienes que fiarte de la maldita primera página. Este sitio es maravilloso.

Me dio la impresión de que Mimi pensaba que estaba loco.

—Me alegra haberte traído. Te echaba de menos.

Le dije que sin menospreciar el bocadillo de bacon de la noche anterior, aquel lugar era el mejor sitio de todo Nueva York. Inmediatamente, Mimi se acercó al librero.

—¿Sabes por qué sonríe? —me dijo mientras salíamos—. Ahora sabe que trabaja en el mejor sitio de toda la ciudad.

No se me hubiese ocurrido decírselo, pero sin duda era una injusticia que aquel hombre trabajase en el mejor sitio de la ciudad y no lo supiera.

Cruzamos la calle y compramos una de esas empanadillas.

—¡Tienes que probarlas! —insistió tantas veces. Reconozco que soy algo reacio a los nuevos sabores.

Cuando la probé tuve presente que mi segunda vez en Nueva York sería bien diferente.

Vimos anochecer en el puente de Brooklyn. Mimi parecía tan emocionada que cualquiera diría que nunca había estado allí antes. O, tal vez, me acababa de leer la mente e intentaba distraerme.

En mi primera visita a Nueva York, planeé declararme a Hikari en aquel puente. Al final decidí no hacerlo, ella se encontraba demasiado ensimismada fotografiando las vistas y yo tiritaba de frío. El momento idóneo tuvo que esperar.

—Qué estúpido era. Hace tiempo tenía la idea de que esta era una ciudad perfecta para enamorarse. Qué estupidez.

Una mujer se me acercó con la intención de venderme una rosa. Yo negué con la cabeza pero siguió insistiendo y preferí pagarle para que se fuera.

Mimi reía sin parar, debía parecerle muy gracioso no haberme ayudado a explicarle a la mujer que ella no era mi novia.

—Es que tendrías que oírte —dijo tratando de respirar.

Permanecí serio, pero solo conseguí que siguiera riéndose y, al final, acabé haciendo lo mismo.

—Para ti —le dije aliviado. Ella me miró fingiendo ofensa.

—No sé Takeru, quería que la primera vez que me regalasen una flor fuese más romántica. Te veo con un ánimo…

Suspiré y me puse de rodillas.

—¿Aceptarías esta rosa? —le dije tratando de imitar el acento americano. Ella solo sonrió, nos dolía demasiado como para seguir con las carcajadas.

—Si me lo pides así… Cualquier ciudad es buena para enamorarse.

Di un último vistazo al puente antes de marchar, a las luces diluidas en el agua, a la estatua de la Libertad y a tantas caras que se emocionaban viéndola. No pude contar a todos los jóvenes que habían comprado una rosa. No solo esa noche, todas ellas. A aquellos que planeaban declararse a pesar del viento y el frío, tal como yo intenté.

Quizás Mimi tenía razón.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo, pienso que es corto pero a partir de aquí notaba mucha diferencia en el fic y ahí lo dejé. **

**Espero que os siga gustando, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir romance (no de este modo)**

**Ahora alguien dice "ahhh pero que hay romance?" Bueno, sí lo hay. He intentado que se note que Mimi está demasiado feliz por tener a Takeru cerca, y eso no es solo por amistad ¿no os parece? ¿Por qué tanto empeño en enseñarle la ciudad? ¿Nunca habéis querido compartir "vuestros amores" con alguien especial?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Días sin_**

**_III_**

Quise cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Mimi. Por eso, cada noche cogía mi cuaderno y trataba de describir aquel día. Me gustaba pensar en lo que había sentido, en los detalles que lo habían hecho diferente del resto de los días de mi vida, de la vida de cualquiera. Pero el papel seguía en blanco, así que solo me acostaba cerrando los ojos tratando de no olvidar. Deseando que los recuerdos no se fueran y así poder mantenerlos hasta que estuviera preparado.

Al cabo del tiempo, mi mente era un caos. A veces uno puede recordar cómo se sentía, pero no lo que pasó para que se sintiera así. Y, a veces, todo lo contrario.

Sé que Mimi quería llevarme a una fiesta con ella, estaba convencida de que yo lo necesitaba. Opinaba que debía conocer otras chicas cuánto antes. Ella había dicho:

—Tu viaje no estará completo sin un amorío.

Lo dijo tantas veces que terminé por creerla.

—¿Qué sentido tiene hacerlo con una completa desconocida? —le pregunté, era incapaz de compartir su punto de vista. Y, aunque así fuera, era lo último que me apetecía en ese momento.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos como si acabara de ofenderla.

—Para olvidar —susurró.

—No estoy de acuerdo, prefiero esperar a la persona indicada. Entonces olvidaré, o quizá antes.

Tragué saliva temiendo que para cuando ocurriera el milagro hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo, tanto que fuera tarde.

Mimi colocó sus brazos sobre mis hombros. De pronto su seriedad se tornó en tristeza.

—Hazme caso, a veces entre toda esta locura digo cosas con sentido.

Le dije que no lo dudaba. Había que admitir que casi todo lo que Mimi decía, por muy descabellado que pudiera parecer en un primer momento, tenía un sentido.

**.***.**

Convencí a Mimi de visitar el Museo de las Ciencias Naturales, me había quedado con las ganas en mi anterior viaje. A cambio, haríamos una ruta por las tiendas favoritas de ella que, según dijo, eran de primera necesidad visitar. No dudaba que las tiendas de Nueva York fuesen impresionantes, pero para mí la realidad era que se preocupaba en exceso por cómo iba a lucir en la fiesta ante sus amistades.

—No sé, no me apetece arreglarme pero no quiero que piensen que no me apetecía arreglarme ¿me entiendes?

De pronto no pensar parecía fácil.

—Yo no suelo fijarme en eso —le dije, aunque imaginé que sus neoyorquinos amigos no eran como yo.

Mimi me examinó desde los zapatos al peinado y arrugó la frente, lo que interpreté como desaprobación.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, yo te elegiré la ropa.

—No sé si quiero ir, no conozco a nadie y apenas sé decir hola. —No sabía si me daba más miedo eso o que Mimi me eligiese la ropa.

Mimi miró al techo con desesperación.

—¿Te crees que te hace falta saber decir algo? A mis amigas les encantarás, no te preocupes.

Cada vez que me decía eso, me ponía más nervioso.

Siguió rebuscando en su armario. Miraba algunas prendas como si no recordara haberlas comprado alguna vez.

—Me gusta el azul. Deberías llevar ese.

—¿Tú crees? Nunca me lo he puesto. —Mimi presionó el vestido contra su cuerpo y yo traté de no fijarme demasiado—. Lo tengo desde hace tiempo pero no sé. Supongo que esperaba el momento.

Me clavó la mirada y me puse más nervioso aún. No sabía por qué trataba de evitar mirarla directamente.

Al menos, me acababa de librar de la ruta por las tiendas y nos quedó tiempo para pasear por Central Park.

Habré visto ese parque unas cien veces en la televisión, y otras tantas de las que no he sido consciente, pero sigue siendo impresionante cómo me hizo olvidar que estaba en una de las cinco ciudades más grandes del mundo.

—¿Vienes mucho?

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—Antes cuando mi padre no trabajaba veníamos aquí, luego dejamos de hacerlo —comentó sin nostalgia aparente— ¡Mira!

Vi a Mimi acercarse despacio a una ardilla e inconscientemente agarré mi cuaderno. Miré mi mano sorprendido, hacía tiempo que no me pasaba eso.

—Se ha asustado —lamentó levantándose—. ¿Tu diario de viaje? —Asentí con algo de timidez—. Deberíamos hacernos una foto, así las incluimos también.

Tengo que admitir que le había cogido manía a sacar fotos.

—No creo que pueda escribir sobre el viaje, Mimi. Hace mucho que no lo hago, creo que ya no sé hacerlo.

No le confesé que era mi mayor temor. Sería como si al perder a Hikari hubiese perdido algo más.

—Lo harás, y luego me lo enseñarás. Será genial.

Accedí a hacernos una foto. Era agradable que alguien confiara tanto en mí.

Seguimos paseando alrededor del lago hasta que se hizo de noche. Le pregunté acerca de los patos. Ella tampoco lo sabía, pero deseaba que estuvieran en un lugar seguro.

**.***.**

Mimi no pudo esperar, la pillé esa misma noche. Debía creer que mi promesa de dejárselo leer cuando pudiera encaminarlo a algo con sentido era falsa. Probablemente tenía razón.

Yo tampoco debí confiar en que controlaría su curiosidad.

—Te dije que no estaba acabado.

Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado.

—No hace falta que lo termines, está claro lo que pasará. No podría odiarla nunca porque es perfecta. Ese es el problema. Ese es tu problema, quieres que todo sea perfecto y si no lo es te lo inventas —analizó como si de una profesional se tratase.

Me pregunté en qué momento Mimi había llegado a conocerme mejor que yo mismo.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —le pregunté, se suponía que yo debía estar enfadado y no ella.

Mimi pareció ofenderse aún más tras mi inconsciente pregunta.

—¿Por qué? Es fácil enamorarse de alguien así ¿eh? Es fácil vivir una mentira tan hermosa ¿Cuál es su defecto? A nadie va a interesarle esto.

No comprendía los motivos por los que mi novela había sentado mal a Mimi. Se lo había tomado como algo personal, pero ella siempre se lo toma como algo personal.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no es más duro perder algo tan maravilloso? —me defendí.

—Te equivocas del todo. El amor no es así. —Recordé que Mimi me dijo que nunca había estado enamorada, pero me dio miedo echárselo en cara. Había que estar loco para contradecirla—. Uno no se enamora nunca de la persona indicada. Es como una atracción fatal, una relación a distancia, un encuentro de pasión que siempre caldea tu memoria, es una relación prohibida, es algo divertido, es loco, secreto, es cualquier cosa menos perfecto.

No me apetecía discutir, jamás me iba a entender y, además, no era lo apropiado. Para mí, había amado a la mejor chica que conocí jamás y un día la perdí. Y aunque el mundo era demasiado grande, se quedaba pequeño para poder remplazar eso. Era incomprensible por qué iba a ser mejor un encuentro fugaz.

—Pero algo me ha gustado —me dijo como si de pronto se arrepintiera de sus duras palabras—. "Solo se tenían el uno al otro y se estaban consumiendo" —leyó con emoción—. Es una frase preciosa, tienes talento pero te queda mucho por vivir. Apenas acabas de empezar.

Sonreí, no le pregunté si acaso ella era consciente de que solo es dos años mayor ni tampoco le confesé que esa frase, no era más que un intento de relato sobre el alcoholismo. Relato frustrado, por supuesto. Debía ser el peor escritor del mundo.

**.***.**

_**IV**_

A la mañana siguiente tenía un pequeño cuaderno rosado sobre la cama. A su lado, una llave. Supuse que era una forma de disculparse por leerme sin permiso. Lo abrí por la primera página preguntándome el contenido de las hojas arrancadas. Como imaginé, se trataba de su diario, aunque me extrañó que no hubiera ninguna fecha.

_No entiendo por qué Yamato tiene que comprarle un regalo a Sora. Me dijeron que pronto será 14 ¿y qué? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver? ¿Por qué nunca me hacen regalos a mí? _

_Pero pronto lo supe, a mí no me pueden engañar ¡han hecho un amigo invisible sin mí!_

_Odio que me odien._

Su inocencia me hizo sonreír y pasé la página, otra vez sin fecha.

_Vale, Jou me ha explicado que son novios. Novios, ¿en qué están pensando? ¡Somos muy jóvenes!_

¡_Sora! Por favor, todos saben que Sora era de Taichi. Esto no tiene ninguna lógica. Ay, poco durarán… ¿Y por qué no me han contado nada?_

_Definitivamente, me odian._

_¡Ah! Y hay algo más, Yamato me acaba de llamar para decirle que le ayude con el regalo. Sí, claro, que no tengo otra cosa que hacer. _

_Vale, le he dicho que sí, pero por qué yo no soy tan mala gente eh ¡qué si no…!_

Con otro bolígrafo y una letra más pequeña aparecía escrita la frase _"¿Quién se ha quedado mi cuento?"_

Ya nunca más volvió a escribir en ese diario, probablemente hubiese dejado de hacerlo, al principio por unos días, luego por meses y al comprobar sus últimas anotaciones, decidió que era demasiado mayor para esas tonterías. Me gusta imaginar el porqué de las cosas y seguía sin tener una teoría acerca de las hojas rotas.

Fui a la cocina, Mimi estaba preparando el desayuno.

—Toma —me dijo nerviosa pasándome un plato con lo que llamó crepes. Seguía pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada—. Siempre odié a las personas que se levantan con el suficiente ánimo como para exprimir naranjas ¿No te gusta?

La verdad es que no me gustaba.

—Está bien.

—No, está horrible, se ve medio crudo. Lo volveré a hacer.

Le agarré la mano evitando que se llevara el plato.

—Está bien.

Era mi mejor despertar en semanas.

**.***.**

Aquel día visitamos Queens, tampoco había ido nunca. Una vez allí, Mimi me contó extrañada que nadie elegía ir a Queens. Miré a mi alrededor y supe por qué. Las calles no tenían eso que Mimi había llamado "vida". De vez en cuando veíamos algún niño botando una pelota frente a su casa o a algunas personas volviendo de la compra pero, junto lo descuidado de los edificios y el poco comercio, era evidente que se cumplía el apelativo de ciudad dormitorio.

Sin embargo, nuestra visita se volvió más interesante cuando nos metimos en el jardín botánico.

—Quién lo diría, estoy en Nueva York y me paso el día viendo plantas.

Por su expresión deduje que a Mimi le gustan las plantas, incluso más que las tiendas.

—Mimi, ¿sentías celos de que Sora tuviera novio? —le pregunté, aprovechando su buen humor.

—No, claro que no.

Yo estaba seguro de lo contrario.

—¿Y por qué te lo tomaste tan mal entonces?

Mimi se encogió de hombros y trató de esquivar mi pregunta leyendo en alto el cartel de la _drimys winteri._

Insistí un poco más_. _

—Venga, sabes que puedes contármelo.

Sin pensárselo mucho y volviendo a actuar de un modo que jamás entenderé del todo, comenzó su explicación.

—Bueno, suena tonto, pero siempre creí que Yamato no me hacía caso porque le gustaba. No sé, bobadas ¿Sabes? No es que él me gustase, pero siempre había pensado, sé que es muy tonto, pero que era guapo y, bueno ya sabes, chico guapo con chica guapa. Yo quería ser guapa, ya me importa menos.

—Eres guapa —le dije sin pensar, casi como si fuese tan obvio que no hiciera falta señalarlo. Ella sonrió como si llevase esperando toda la vida escucharlo de mi boca y eso la hizo más guapa aún. En ese momento me hubiese gustado haber aprendido de fotografía para poder capturarla entre todos esos cactus. En mi imaginación domino todas las artes.

Mimi me devolvió el cumplido, me gustó más de lo que debería.

—No sé cómo te he contado esto, lo guardé en secreto tantos años y te lo acabo contando a ti ¡a su hermano! Sois como clones, pero tú me caes mejor.

Gracias otra vez, supongo.

**.***.**

Nos acercamos al Empire State y sus ochenta y seis pisos. Estaba haciéndose de noche y tenía menos cola que de costumbre, o de lo que yo esperaba.

Era mucho más impresionante desde arriba que desde abajo. Desde allí podíamos ver todo Manhattan. Mimi reconocía algunos edificios y me lo explicaba como si se tratara de constelaciones, pero no los puedo recordar.

Luego me aseguró que nunca antes había subido al Empire State. Decía que siempre iba a estar allí pero que yo solo estaba una semana.

—Pensé que sería bonito ir con alguien especial. Como en aquella película que decidían quedar aquí (3).

—Espero que yo te sirva —comenté sin creer que podía estar refiriéndose a mí.

Mimi me miró como si me estuviese acariciando.

—¿Me darías un beso? —me preguntó con aire soñador— ¿No te parece el mejor lugar del mundo para darle un beso a alguien?

Debido a la sorpresa, abrí la boca sin articular sonido y lo tomó por respuesta.

Al separarnos observé las vistas, las constelaciones de hormigón que Mimi me había descrito, parecían diferentes.

—Ahora mismo habrá gente que nos mire y que no pueda creer que no seamos pareja —me susurró al oído mientras me abrazaba.

Aquella noche de confusión por fin pude escribir en mi cuaderno.

"Nueva York, aun con sus defectos, es bella"

**(3) Algo para recordar**

**Que me perdone Mae Tachikawa por haber incluido tal aberración de pareja. Lo hubiese evitado, pero me gusta hacer las historias lo más canon posible, sobre todo si estoy usando parejas poco comunes. Aun así, espero que me perdones :)**

**Espero que lo disfrutaseis tanto como yo.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Días sin**_

_**V**_

Abrí los ojos y por primera vez no me asustó el aspecto de las paredes. Miré por la ventana como si lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces antes. Nueva York se había convertido sin que apenas me diese cuenta en mi otro hogar. Sin avisar, de un día para otro. Me apetecía comprar un café para llevar, de esos que te queman la lengua por una semana y se sirven en un vaso de plástico pero te lo cobran a precio de oro. Abrí la ventana y dejé que el viento entrase en el cuarto. Me hubiese gustado ser aire e ir entre la gente sin miedo a perderme. Podría encontrarme entonces jugando al billar –siempre quise aprender- con un grupo de irlandeses, tomando un yogurt desnatado con las copias de Serena Van Der Woodsen (4) o escuchando góspel desde la puerta de la iglesia hasta que mi cuerpo comenzara a bailar solo y cantar, gritar como nunca lo he hecho para ver cientos de palomas volar a mi alrededor, escapando a un lugar mejor, tal vez al mismo sitio donde se encontraban los patos.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de mi rostro empapado por la lluvia. Cerré la ventana, la música en mi cabeza se apagó de golpe.

Me senté sobre el colchón y miré mi cuaderno abierto con desgana. Si bien era un gran avance haber conseguido una frase decente, no muchos pasan a la historia por una frase. Desde luego, no seré un Augusto Monterroso (5).

"Nueva York, aun con sus defectos, es bella."

Mimi había tratado de explicarme por qué precisamente son los defectos los que embellecen a una persona. Estaba obsesionada con Holly, el personaje de Audrey Hepburn en aquella película que grabó los diamantes de Tiffany's para siempre en la cultura popular. Una chica alocada, impulsiva, que valoraba su libertad por encima de todo y, sin embargo, tan frágil. Descubrí que la canción que canturreaba Mimi por las mañanas era Moon River (6) y que se basaría en Holly para su próximo cambio de look.

—Todos se enamoran de Holly, Takeru. Lo que pasa es que tú no has visto la película y no lo entiendes.

No me hacía falta ver la película para saber que mi tipo de mujer era otro.

Sin embargo, el tiempo que había pasado con Mimi me hizo ver en ella mucho más que la chica consumista y poco interesada en las cosas serias de la vida, ésa que todos teníamos en mente. Mimi es pura bondad, no de esa bondad que salta a la vista porque uno está demasiado ocupando fijándose en la chispa de sus palabras, sus movimientos coquetos, su risa contagiosa. Continuamente me preguntaba si acaso interpretaba un papel. A veces sus excentricidades no me dejaban ver más allá.

—Me encanta escuchar las conversaciones telefónicas cuando voy en autobús. Siempre me invento la vida de la otra persona.

Me hizo gracia ese detalle, pero nada superó sus gustos cosméticos.

—¿Sabes, Takeru? Todos piensan que me tiño el pelo porque me aburro, pero no es cierto, en realidad me encanta el olor del tinte. Puedo estar estresada, pero me acerco un mechón a la nariz y se me pasa.

Ni aunque me pasase años escribiendo, se me ocurriría un personaje tan complejo. Creo que tengo problemas con los personajes femeninos, como la mayoría de escritores.

Puede que sea por ese motivo, pero me pasé algún tiempo dándole vueltas al beso de Mimi y ningún rincón de mi cabeza tenía las respuestas. Me convencí de que era un juego de los suyos, hecho sin pensar, simplemente porque le pareció divertido. De ningún modo una chica como Mimi se fijaría en mí. No sé por qué me preocupaba, pero llegué a esa conclusión. Una chica de su estilo, que tenía todo lo que quisiera, debía sentirse atraída por los tipos como mi hermano, con cierto aire inalcanzable.

—¿Has pensado adónde te gustaría ir hoy? —me preguntó mientras esperábamos por el café.

—La verdad es que no.

Sonrió levemente. No sé si en su caso el gesto denota apatía.

—Entonces cogeremos la primera línea que veamos.

Acabamos en Chelsea, un barrio de Manhattan conocido por sus galerías de arte, restaurantes, tiendas y su comunidad gay.

—_Ciao, bello!_ —nos dijeron dos hombres desde una cafetería.

Mimi se giró y habló con ellos en inglés. Se rieron y ella se despidió mientras me agarraba por la espalda.

—Les he dicho que eres mío. Es extraño que por primera vez te miren más a ti que a mí —me dijo Mimi. Yo trataba de no mantener contacto visual con nadie—. Es bonito que me envidien por ir contigo.

Me cogió de la mano el resto del paseo. Pensé que le gustaba fingir que éramos pareja.

—Nunca tuve novio, no de esos que te cogen la mano como si fuese un tesoro.

—Ya aparecerá —opiné, siempre pensé que las mujeres lo tenían más fácil.

Dimos una vuelta por un mercadillo de antigüedades. Allí la perdí de vista unos minutos por quedarme embobado con una máquina de escribir.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunté intrigado por su expresión traviesa.

—Te dije que me esperases aquí y he vuelto. Estás un poco nervioso hoy. —Tenía razón.

Volvimos al apartamento antes de que nos empezasen a doler los pies. Mimi seguía insistiendo en ir a la fiesta y no quería cansarse caminado.

**.***.**

Me obligó a ponerme una chaqueta de su compañero de piso. No quise preguntar si tenía permiso para hacerlo.

—No es la mejor chaqueta del mundo, pero te sienta bien. Te pasa como a mí.

Encendí la tele esperando a que ella terminase con el maquillaje. Para cuando me di cuenta de que no entendía ni el canal infantil, ella salió de su habitación haciendo ruido con los tacones.

—Sí que eres rápida.

—Después de cien fiestas debería serlo. Creo que el azul es un color más adecuado para la primavera, pero no importa. Así destaco más.

Me fijé en ella el suficiente tiempo como para darse cuenta.

—Es bonito ¿verdad? Elegiste bien.

Debía ser cierto, ya no me la imaginaba con otro color.

Tenía la impresión de que la fiesta sería algo parecido a un capítulo de Gossip Girl, pero no fue así. Mimi se vestía elegante porque le gustaba.

Como predije, apenas fui capaz de presentarme a sus amigos. Además no nos quedábamos más de cinco minutos con cada uno, apenas recuerdo sus caras. Mimi necesitaba ponerse al día con todos. No sé cómo conseguía hablar con aquella música.

Salimos afuera, ella siguió parloteando con la gente mientras yo me apoyaba en la pared. Al verla tan pendiente de los demás tuve claro que no tenía el menor interés en mí, fuera de nuestra amistad. Si hubiese tenido mi cuaderno conmigo, la palabra "estúpido" seguiría repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Una chica se me acercó, le dije que no hablaba inglés –qué marginado me sentía-, y me preguntó cuál era mi idioma.

—Yo estoy clases dando —no la corregí, parecía muy amable— ¿Gusta bailar?

Mimi me miró desde lejos y sonrió sin enseñar los dientes.

—Sí —mentí. Me suelo sentir ridículo cuando bailo pero en ese momento no vi mejor modo de relacionarme.

Me cogió de la mano y fuimos dentro. Bailamos varias canciones, yo no lo hacía muy bien aunque a ella parecía divertirle. Tomamos un par de copas, me extrañó que me invitase, pero me gustó.

Me apetecía que esa desconocida me prestara atención, aunque solo fuese una noche.

Apoyó su cabeza en mí y nos detuvimos. Noté su aliento en mi cuello, creo que mi sensibilidad se había visto aumentada.

—Voy el baño —me dijo clavándome la mirada, asentí y la esperé terminándome la copa.

Vi como Mimi se acercaba a mí algo alterada.

—¡Takeru! ¿Por qué estás con ella? —me gritó mientras trataba de apoyarse en la barra—. Esa chica es mala, es lo peor ¡La odio!

Agarré a Mimi de los hombros temiendo que se cayera al suelo, los tacones de aguja no ayudaban.

—¿Pero qué te ha hecho? —pregunté. Tenía la impresión de que solo exageraba.

Mimi se giró, ofreciéndome su perfil.

—Tú no lo entenderías… De todas las chicas que hay aquí hoy, has escogido la peor elección de todas. La peor.

No sabía si Mimi reaccionaba así por el alcohol o por algo más. Tampoco sabía lo que quería.

—Tú me lo dijiste, que debía estar con alguien para olvidar.

—¿Y qué sentido tiene sin cariño? —No podía comprender en qué momento nos habíamos cambiado los papeles—. Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras.

Me dolía que se enfadase conmigo cuando apenas me quedaba un día y medio en la ciudad pero al mismo tiempo resultaba tan absurdo que no podía hacerle caso.

Me encaminé hacia la que estaba siendo mi pareja de la noche.

—¿Por qué no venir conmigo baño? —me preguntó extrañada. Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude. Mimi tenía razón, me quedaba mucho por vivir.

—¿Ahora? —La chica inclinó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Mi teoría es que no me entendió o, tal vez, no asimilaba un rechazo.

Me parecía apresurado, más aún que el viaje a Nueva York. Más aún que la decisión de Hikari. Entonces, recordé su frase "todo es demasiado previsible" y me dije a mí mismo que debía cambiar ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

La cogí de la cintura y nos encaminamos al baño. Qué extraño me resultó hacer eso.

Me empezó a besar por el cuello, era más baja que yo y, a pesar de los tacones, necesitaba inclinarme si quería besarla. Todavía me resistía.

—Mimi gusta de ti, estúpida.

—¿Qué? —pregunté incrédulo.

—Yo digo que quiere a ti, lo dijo a todos. Pero ti elijes bueno.

Me quedé inmóvil mientras ella trataba de desabrocharme la camisa. Cuando iba por el cuarto botón reaccioné.

—No es estúpida —le dije apartándole las manos de mí—, yo lo soy. Es mi mejor amiga.

Me abroché la camisa mientras buscaba a Mimi. Ya no estaba dentro, tampoco en la puerta. Pero no concebía que se hubiese ido sin mí. Di la vuelta al local y la vi arrodillada en el suelo sin un zapato.

Me quité la chaqueta y le envolví el pie para evitarle un resfriado.

—Sí que eres rápido —comentó burlona. Las lágrimas le habían extendido el maquillaje por la cara— ¿Sabes? Todos me vieron salir corriendo y nadie vino, ni siquiera a darme el zapato. Me odian y no lo entiendo.

La abracé. Yo tampoco lo entendía.

—Estoy seguro de que no se han dado cuenta.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —me pidió tragándose una lágrima.

—Claro. Espera aquí, voy a por tu zapato.

Estábamos en el autobús y seguía sin devolverme la chaqueta, no me importó, podía aguantar el frío. No dijo nada en todo el trayecto pero de vez en cuando me sonreía, lo que me hizo pensar que no estaba enfadada. Al bajar, caminamos dos calles y quiso parar en un parque cerca de su casa.

—Llevo años queriendo pasar una noche aquí.

Cedí a su capricho. Nos tumbamos en un banco –todavía no me explico cómo fuimos capaces– y despertamos muertos de frío dos horas después.

—Quizás la próxima vez, en verano —dije tiritando.

—¿Volverás? —me preguntó volviendo a su ternura habitual.

—Espero hacerlo.

—¿Dormirás conmigo hoy? —me preguntó en el ascensor.

—Vale —dije tras tragar saliva.

No le pregunté a Mimi si era cierto lo que me habían dicho, creo que prefería no saberlo y evitarme el ridículo cuando me dijera que no. Se metió en cama con la ropa y le acaricié el pelo.

Preferí ir a mi cuarto, tal vez al día siguiente no recordase habérmelo pedido y sería una situación incómoda.

Repasé los hechos antes de quedarme dormido. Estaban demasiado desordenados, cada vez tenía más claro que sería imposible escribir el diario de viaje.

—El peor escritor del mundo, dónde se ha visto un escritor que no tolera el alcohol... El peor… Es un tema interesante para escribir.

Cerré los ojos y le pedí a la cama que dejase de moverse.

Me desperté en medio de la noche muerto de calor. Tenía el cabello de Mimi sobre mi cara y además me robaba un brazo. Me destapé. Pasé el resto de la noche intentando no moverme.

_**VI**_

—Te dije que tenía frío —se defendió al despertar. Mi cara no debía ser la mejor del mundo.

—¿Te acuerdas?

Mimi asintió.

—De casi todo —dijo como si desease lo contrario—. Oye, no pasa nada porque te fueras con ella. Sé que te animé a hacerlo, pero no es buena idea. Creo que solo quería justificarme.

Le dije que no pensara más en ello y se fue a duchar. Yo recogí mis cosas, partía en algo menos de veinticuatro horas.

Fue una ducha larga, me dio tiempo a hacer el desayuno.

—Espero que no me odies por el zumo —dije al verla entrar envuelta en la toalla.

Bajó la mirada, debía pensar que trataba de disculparme, al igual que ella lo había intentado con las crepes.

—Uno suele estar de buen humor al día siguiente —opinó con desdén.

—No lo hice —le aseguré convencido de que me creería—. Me tendré que ir de Nueva York sin tener un amorío. Salvo tu beso.

No pudo contener la sonrisa.

—Estuvo bien, espero que te lleves un buen recuerdo de esta ciudad.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Solo fue una semana. Es poco tiempo.

—No siempre, algunas historias de amor son cortas, ¿no?

—Amor con la ciudad —dijo lentamente, casi se podía notar la separación de las sílabas—. Adorable.

Para entender algunas cosas no hacen falta dos ojos. Me armé de valor, conociéndome, si no lo hacía, me pasaría meses escribiendo estúpido en mi cuaderno.

—Mimi, ¿fue sólo por la chica o querías que estuviera contigo?

Mimi apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos.

—Quizás me puse celosa de que prefirieras a una desconocida. De todos modos, yo no soy tu chica perfecta. No me parezco en nada. Solo espero que la encuentres y que alguien me encuentre a mí, porque me he cansado de buscar. Nadie me soporta —se quejó, seguramente volvía a exagerar.

—Está bien cómo eres. Ojalá no nos separase el océano.

La expresión de su rostro me recordó al Empire State. Acababa de darle la respuesta que necesitaba.

—¿Qué he dicho? —pregunté pensando en mis palabras, no les veía nada especial.

—La distancia, la brevedad… Es lo que yo te decía.

Seguía sin darme cuenta.

—No te sigo.

—Podías poner algo de tu parte, para que luego te enfades si te digo que te falta mucho por vivir… Solo sé que te vas mañana y tal vez no haya otro momento.

¿Es posible que algo haya estado siempre ahí pero nunca te des cuenta? No había tiempo para pensárselo, solo podíamos elegir entre arrepentirnos de hacerlo o de negar la realidad.

Traté de usar la cabeza, me preguntaba qué prefería pero cada vez tenía más calor y mis ideas eran cenizas. Solo sé que me invadieron unas ganas tremendas. Ese debía ser el efecto del que Mimi hablaba. Aprovechar el momento, aunque no siempre se acierte.

—Entonces ¿estás seguro?

Pestañeé con brusquedad y le dije que sí, bien podría tratarse de un sueño porque no era consciente de controlar mis movimientos.

Mimi deslizó su toalla dejando ver su ropa interior. Hasta para eso tenía que ir combinada.

A los tres minutos estábamos en el suelo, siempre imaginé que reservaría el suelo para cuando me comprase un apartamento y todavía estuviese sin muebles. Trataba de no ser demasiado brusco, no quería que se lastimase por mi culpa, pero llegó un momento que no pudimos controlarnos.

No nos dimos cuenta del error hasta tocar nuestros moratones. Estaban por todas partes. No sé si fue la mejor experiencia sexual de mi vida, pero sin duda la más salvaje. La más loca, divertida, imprevista.

Ella tenía razón.

—Estaba equivocada, no te falta tanta vida. Aun así, estuvo tierno, eres adorable.

¿Tierno? No quise preguntarle por su pasado, pero aquello de tierno no tenía nada.

_**VII**_

Cuando llegue tendré que inventarme que el último día lo dedicamos al Museo de Arte, o algo así. No me imagino contestando —El Viernes, ya sabes, solo salimos de la habitación para ducharnos.

No importa mentir, debía ser secreto para cumplir una característica más.

Mimi es esa clase de mujer con la que jamás pensé tener algo. Mucho menos algo serio. Para empezar, dos años mayor que yo, lo que durante un tiempo supuso una diferencia importante. Es imprevisible, nunca sé cuándo es débil o cuándo simplemente busca atención. Nunca puedo sentirme seguro a su lado. Se guía por sus emociones, se equivoca continuamente, pero engancha.

Me acompañó al aeropuerto sin soltarme la mano, ni siquiera en el taxi; no le dio conversación al taxista, solo me miraba de vez en cuando y sonreía.

Antes de embarcar me dio una pluma y un cuaderno nuevo para que dejara todo atrás. Los había comprado en el mercadillo de Chelsea.

Yo no sabía qué decir, jamás imaginé que me conociera tan bien.

—Leí que querías una. Vamos, di algo, se supone que tú eres el poeta.

—Pero soy muy malo.

—No digas eso.

La abracé.

—Me siento bien contigo. Creo que me gustaría volver a Nueva York, o, no importa. Dónde sea. Hay tanto mundo por ver.

Es extraño como la última vez que estuve en el aeropuerto solo era un extranjero más y, de repente, encontraba sentido a la expresión "ciudadano del mundo".

Le confesé que no quería desplazarla a mis recuerdos. Su concepto de amor seguía sin ir conmigo.

—No creo que funcione.

—No. —Estábamos cogidos de las manos y empezamos a reírnos nerviosos—. Pero podíamos intentarlo.

Mimi torció la boca medio segundo.

—Quizás vaya a pasar el Fin de Año en Hawaii, preguntaré a mis padres si hay sitio para uno más.

—Y podemos escribirnos o llamarnos, hoy en día ha cambiado mucho la comunicación.

—Supongo que sí.

Noté algo de tristeza en su voz. Eso le habíamos dicho cuando dejó Japón y, poco a poco, nos fuimos distanciando.

—Te escribiré sobre nuestro viaje, te lo prometo.

Pienso que Mimi no me llegó a creer del todo, ni siquiera fue capaz de mantenerme la mirada al despedirse. Quizás le influían sus experiencias.

**.***.**

Busqué mi asiento y me acomodé, mucho más relajado que en la ida. Abrí mi nuevo cuaderno, con la intención de poder enviarle pronto a Mimi nuestro diario de viaje.

Al principio, solo recordaba que había sido feliz.

Todavía pensaba con cuidado como empezar mi historia. Me empecé a reír, eufórico, porque el Takeru del diario permanecería para siempre en Nueva York sintiéndose tan vivo, eso es lo bueno de reflejar tu vida en letras. Al principio fue una sonrisa discreta que se convirtió en una sonora carcajada mientras la mujer que tenía al lado se pegaba lo más posible a su asiento.

A las tres horas de vuelo me empecé a arrepentir.

**(4) Serena, una de las niñas bien o pijas de Gossip Girl.**

**(5) Autor conocido por sus cuentos breves, en especial el del dinosaurio de tan solo 7 palabras.**

**(6) Moon River es la canción de la película.**

**¿Fin? Creo que sí, mi intención era narrar únicamente esa semana y lograr un texto entretenido, ligero y romántico… algo que dieran ganas de enamorarse y a pesar de que me parece algo brusco como deciden liarse, pienso que en esta ocasión cumplí (si no lo hubiera hecho así quedaría demasiado soso). Ahh qué bien cuando pasa eso. Nota mental: Si tienes una idea, escríbela, pero hazlo seguido, que luego se congela. Y escucha Frank Sinatra, uno nunca lo hace demasiadas veces. De verdad, sin el buen rollo de esa canción este fic no pasaría de un párrafo.**

**A propósito del título, surgió en el último momento. Apoyado por la idea de **_**Días sin**_** escribir, con toda la carga que tenía al principio. Quizás no pega mucho con la historia, pero no se me ocurrió ninguno mejor.**

**Otra cosa, sé que metí muchas referencias… agg en este fic he sido muy caprichosa.**

**Y sé que no avisé que este iba a ser el último capítulo, no lo sabía, esperaba dividirlo en dos pero creo que funciona bien como bloque.**

**¿Os gustó? ¿Alguna amenaza mortal? No te quedes con las ganas y deja tu review :)**


End file.
